1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanized devices for clearing, leveling, and cultivating land. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine for removing ferrous debris from fields that is particularly useful for clearing unexploded ordnance or landmines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gunnery and artillery firing ranges receive a prodigious amount of debris during their use over a long period of time. It is desirable to remove this debris from time to time in order to reduce the potential problem of ricochets from rounds striking the hard ferrous shell fragments deposited earlier on the range. This problem is particularly critical on aircraft gunnery practice ranges, as fired rounds can ricochet from the ground and bounce back up into the path of strafing aircraft.
As a result, it is common practice to clear firing ranges of all hard objects, e.g., stones and the like, and to periodically remove shell fragments and related debris. A number of different means have been used to remove such shell fragments, ranging from manual picking of the fragments, stones, and debris, to mechanized removal of the debris. A problem with such conventional systems is that most require a human operator, or operators, in the immediate vicinity. This has the potential of placing the human operator(s) in harm's way, due to the potential for unexploded ordnance and the possibility of setting off the unexploded ordnance during the removal process. Another problem is that most such systems are only capable of removing debris resting upon the surface, and cannot remove shallowly embedded debris.
A number of automated devices have been developed in the past for clearing mine fields, picking up ferrous metal from construction sites, raking and cleaning sand beaches, etc. Most such devices require a human operator with the machine, or with a prime mover towing or pushing the machine. An example of such a machine is found in European Patent No. 183,915, published on Jun. 11, 1986. This machine is a forward attachment for a utility machine controlled by a human operator in the cab, and comprises a pair of arms having a scoop with a rotary broom disposed in front of the scoop. The device is primarily intended for use upon paved surfaces, such as airport runways and the like.
Thus, a machine for removing ferrous debris solving the aforementioned problems is desired.